


Black on White

by Idealesss



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Shinichi takes matters into his own hands, Slightly crackish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idealesss/pseuds/Idealesss
Summary: When Kaitou KID finds himself in an tricky situation, can someone be his knight in shining armor and let him rest his wings for a bit?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 15
Kudos: 227





	Black on White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here is a real attempt at a slightly crackish one-shot, that didn't want me to do my nanowrimo training camp in peace. Inspired by a pic (see notes at the end for the link, I didn't want to spoil it more than I already have). Thanks a lot to [ Phantoms Echo ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo) for proofing this (and for being so patient with me lol)!

Kaitou KID was the greatest phantom thief there ever was. His magic captivated friends and foes alike. He always stole his target (even if he sometimes didn’t leave with it straight away), and was the most gentleman thief that ever came to be. Kaito made sure that this kept being true when he took on the mantle. 

His father had set the bar so high however, that sometimes Kaito felt the burden too heavily. Sometimes, he just wanted to rest his wings. But resting, even for a second, could mean KID’s death. 

So he did his best, and when things got too rough, when he was so tired even opening his eyes in the morning seemed impossible, he didn’t think and kept going. If his smile was a little too thin, if his laughter was a bit too high, it was okay. Because no one noticed.

People saw what they wanted to see after all.

Even his close friends didn’t see the pain, the exhaustion. He could pull the wool over their eyes with just a few tricks, and they were none the wiser. They weren’t safe: one hated his alter-ego’s guts, one was obsessed with capturing him and putting him behind bars, and the other… Half of the time he was pretty sure she wanted him dead, when she did not want him. Period. And not in the healthy way either, no. She wanted him broken and bound to her will. So his friends were not people he could go to when things got too much.

His father’s assistant was the same, albeit not for the same reasons. If Jii-chan thought for even a second that being KID was too much for him, he would try to do foolish things such as becoming KID himself, like he had on one memorable occasion. And truth be told, he was not made to be KID. The man was getting old, and, though he was still a wonderful assistant, he wouldn’t last against the growing appearances of high-school detectives and snipers at his heists.

Speaking of high-school detectives… One of them was noticeably absent lately. Well, he guessed that at the moment, he was not really a high-school detective, more like a cute pocket-sized critic. Kaito liked having him at his heists, even if it made his task that much more arduous. He wasn’t called the KID Killer for nothing.

He had tried to entice the little detective with Sherlock Holmes-themed heists, had even tried, once, to get to him through his Osakan counterpart, but nothing had worked (he did get a good laugh out of the terrible dynamics between him and Hakuba, though): his favorite detective remained MIA. 

Kaito would have been worried if it were not for the way Mouri Ran acted. If her small charge had disappeared off the face of the earth, she would be sick with worry. But that was not the case, he figured as he saw her in the crowd next to the Suzuki heiress, laughing at the blonde girl’s excessive show of support to KID.

Kaito sighed. Oh well, it would make things easier for him if the little detective didn’t show. Hakuba was here, and when they tag-teamed him, they were quite terrific. Alone however, Hakuba wasn’t even half as threatening. 

He had an inkling, though, that tonight was going to be one of _those_ nights, where things went horribly wrong and he barely managed to escape unscathed. Probably a sniper night then.

* * *

Either Kaito had very good instincts… Or he had jinxed himself. He was debating on this as he ran, desperately trying to protect himself from the flurry of bullets that rained down on him. Damn that Snake, he had come prepared this time. 

He jumped over the railing of a rooftop and barely made it to the other side. One hand clutched the edge, keeping him from falling to his death. _Shit!_

Ignoring the pain from his shoulder (heh, probably dislocated, what else was new?), he hoisted himself up on the rooftop. He was not fast enough. Pain shot through his right leg, sending him sprawling on the floor. Not wasting a second, he rolled over to a water tank for cover, and took a few seconds to assess his damage.

Two broken ribs from when he fell out of the sky (he hadn’t found a way to make the hang glider bulletproof yet, surprise, surprise), a dislocated shoulder, one sprained wrist and ankle, and now, a bullet graze on his leg. He took care of that first, because he did _not_ need to leave a bloody trail for Hakuba to follow. Well, he guessed it wouldn’t matter if the end of the trail led to his dead body, but still.

He rose again, and carefully peeked over where he thought the sniper was. His instincts made him retreat just before a bullet could pierce through his head. Okay, still there.

He was starting to run out of back-up plans… and munitions. He had only one smoke bomb left, his deck of cards was really looking thin, and… Well. That was all. He would need to get really creative to get out of this alive this time.

Maybe he could use his cape to taunt Snake? Hopefully the guy (or his sniper, whichever it was that wanted to make swiss cheese out of his body) would run out of ammo too, at some point. It would be nice if it was soon, though.

Kaito looked for something that would serve as a makeshift hanger. There wasn’t much lying around, unfortunately. He was still thinking about how to shake them off his tail when he heard a deflagration of shots. Then there was a scream, and nothing. 

He risked another look. This time there were no more shots. Everything was silent. Strange… It was not Snake’s style to give up. 

His eyes widened. What if the scream earlier had been a civilian caught in the cross-fire and died, forcing the sniper to retreat before the police could find out about them? KID would never forgive himself.

He rose from his feet and stopped hiding. He was half-expecting a bullet to pierce right through him, but nothing came. There was no sign of the police anywhere between his building and the sniper’s nest. 

He slowly limped over the edge. Still nothing. 

He released a sigh of relief and sat back down behind the small water tank.

It was high time he did something about his injuries, if he was to casually walk home without anyone noticing he was hurt. The shoulder was first. He put one handkerchief in his mouth, got on his knees (ouch, there were definitely bruises there too), and gently pressed his shoulder against the tank. Suddenly, he hit it full on, and heard a definite ‘clunk’. He saw stars for a while, but at least it was moving properly again. Next.

He bandaged his hand as well as he could, and then removed his shoe, and was about to use some of his leftover handkerchiefs to secure his ankle at least a bit, when he heard a sound that was coming… From straight above him?!

He was instantly back on high alert as he looked up, but froze as a black figure descended, rather gracefully, he might say, from the water tank, and stood in front of him. Kaito tried not to gape. Poker face!

The man was covered in black from head to toe, a helmet on his head and… Was that a sword (black too, really?)? In his right hand.

“How the mighty have fallen.”

Kaito was speechless. Who the hell was this guy? And what was wrong with him? Did he come straight from a cosplay convention or something?

The man advanced on him. Kaito’s back hit the water tank unconsciously.

“I thought phantom thieves were uncatchable? Disappointing.”

That voice… He knew that voice. 

“T-Tantei-kun?!” His voice wavered.

The man took off his helmet, and sure enough, Kudou Shinichi was standing in front of him, a smirk on his lips.

“It seems you’re in a pretty bad shape, KID. I figured you might need some help. The sniper has been taken care of, though I regret to say, his friend escaped mine.”

Kaito grinned awkwardly. “My literal knight in not-so shining armor. Since when are you so tall again? And what’s with the outfit, seriously?”

Shinichi didn’t bother answering him and stopped right in front of him.

“What am I gonna do with you, I wonder… I think I deserve a reward for my trouble, no?”

Before Kaito had time to react, Shinichi had bent and caught him by the chin, forcefully lifting the thief’s face to meet his on the lips. The ensuing kiss felt surreal to Kaito. 

Shinichi was not tender.

He demanded entrance to his mouth with tongue and teeth, and the thief, too stunned to fight back, let him invade him. His eyes closed on their own, and he felt the hardships of the night finally get to him as he surrendered himself completely to the detective.

When they parted, Shinichi’s face broke into a tender smile. “I’ve wanted to do that for ages. But I figured you wouldn’t have liked a 7 years old’s tongue down your throat.”

Kaito spluttered, face completely red. “Wha-... But… You…?!”

The detective laughed. “Not very eloquent, tonight, are we? Come on, I’ll help you on your feet.”

His mind a whirlwind of ‘Hows’ and ‘Whys’, Kaito dumbly took the offered hand, and winced when his ribs reminded him that they were broken, or at least cracked. “Ow, ow, ow…”

Shinichi immediately stopped, and led Kaito back on the floor, gently. “Alright, mind telling me about the kinds of injury you sustained?”

The thief grimaced. “A few cracked ribs at least, dislocated shoulder… No, I took care of it, it’s just sore right now, you don’t need to do it. A sprained ankle, to go with my sprained wrist, a few bruises here and there… I think that’s all?”

Shinichi frowned at him. “What about the blood?”

“Blood? Oh, yeah, and one slight bullet graze. I forgot about it.” Kaito grinned, apologetic.

“Well, then, there’s only one way to minimise the pain…” He bent back down and gently cradled the thief to his chest, mindful of not jostling him too much. He then put his cape around them both, and gave the tips to the thief. “Hang onto this. It’ll help cover you.”

“Oi, oi, what do you think you’re doing, Tantei-urgh!” Kaito found himself now in the detective’s arms, bridal style.

“Sorry, sorry, please endure it for a bit. Hakase’s car is not far from here.”

Kaito hid his face in Shinichi’s shoulder, poker face far too gone to make a reappearance any time soon. “This is so not cool and KID-like, you’re going to kill me from embarrassment, Tantei-kun.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m not carrying KID, right? And since we’re on that subject, you might want to lose the hat and monocle, they’re a dead giveaway in case someone sees us. Don’t worry about your cape, I’ll retrieve it as soon as you’re safely in the car.”

Kaito stiffened, but it was the sensible thing to do. Shinichi caught on his indecision, though.

“I already know your face looks like mine, idiot. There’s nothing left to hide from me on that front. I’ll tell the others you put on my face just to piss me off, if you want.”

“If you would be so kind.” Kaito quickly rearranged his hair to look like that of the detective, just in case. The hat and monocle disappeared under the knight’s black coat. Which reminded him… “You still haven’t answered me, Tantei-kun. What the heck are you doing, wearing that costume?”

Shinichi faltered for a split second, but Kaito caught it. It was his turn to be embarrassed for once. “Come on, seeing as I feel like a princess being carried off by her prince charming to do unspeakable things to her behind her parent’s back, I think I deserve an explanation.”

Looking straight ahead, the detective murmured his answer. “It… wasn’t my idea.” Was he blushing? Oh yeah, he was! Pretty cute. “That’s not an explanation, Tantei-kun~...”

“Shut up. Since I took the antidote before you sent the notice, I had ample time to recuperate, and Haibara gave me the clear to come to tonight’s heist. She kind of… suggested,” ordered was more like it, knowing the little scientist, “that I do something about my… ah, small crush on you.” _Crush the size of the moon, then_. Kaito smirked. “She said that if I wanted to impress you, I might as well try to sweep you off your feet… Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Kaito asked innocently.

Shinichi huffed. “Stop distorting everything I say into something more embarrassing! I can read your thoughts on your face, you damn thief! You’re usually less open, KID.”

Kaito laughed, then remembered with a wince why that was not a good idea at the moment. “I thought we agreed I was not KID?”

Shinichi looked ahead again. “Then what am I supposed to call you?” 

Kaito could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest. This guy was going to kill him from an overdose of fluffiness. It didn’t take him long to decide on what to say.

“Kuroba. Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire. I’d make a red rose pop out of my hand to offer you, but I fear they got crushed when I fell from heaven, my dear Tantei-kun.”

Shinichi snorted. “That’s not how the pick-up line goes, I believe.” After a while, he added. “So you’re Kuroba Toichi’s son, then. Well, it looks like we’re perpetuating the family tradition, since I’m pretty sure my dad knew your dad was KID.”

Kaito’s eyebrows rose. “Really? Well I certainly hope they didn’t do what I plan on doing with you later, Tantei-kun, or that would be pretty awkward.”

Shinichi almost missed a step. Kaito supposed he deserved the pain accompanying the jolt. “Gross. We’re not going to do anything if you keep giving me mental pictures like this.”

“Alright, alright. You’re cute when you blush, though, Tantei-kun.”

Shinichi’s face got a shade darker. He didn’t even know it was possible. “Shinichi.”

“Hm?”

“Call me Shinichi.”

Kaito watched him silently for a minute. “Okay, Shinichi.”

The small smile he got in answer was reward enough. He let his head rest on Shinichi’s shoulder, exhaustion taking its toll on him. It was fine, though. He trusted him. He could finally rest his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was inspired by a pic found on Pinterest, which led me to a twitter account, which I think is the original source... [Here is the link to it.](https://mobile.twitter.com/otogi021/status/1126519512461799424/photo/1)  
> I dunno if I had the right to post it directly here, so just in case, I didn't.  
> I'm having a really hard time writing in the DCMK fandom, so any constructive criticism is welcome (remember, this is bordeline crackfic though).


End file.
